The Game
by CretianStar
Summary: WednesdayxJoel post movie as the two awkward teenagers grasp their adult life. Rating up to an M for lemoniness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For once I am going to try a more-than-one-shot for the Addams Family. Please enjoy and review to tell me if there's anything you like or not. Much appreciated guys!

* * *

When the hand appeared out of the grave and Joel Glicker still survived, Wednesday conceded that she'd have to resort to darker methods to kill the boy.

Little did she know, his love for her truly was undying. With every method of torture and murder she tried upon the young man the energy between the two grew, it wasn't until Morticia took it upon herself to explain to her naïve 17 year old daughter that the dark passion lodged firmly within her stomach was something a lot more than the desire to kill. By all means the desire was a physical need but far more carnal.

Wednesday had a lot to learn.

As she crept into his bedroom with the Addams household, she noticed his physique in the tangled blankets; he'd filled out muscle wise and even asleep, his aura was one of silent power. That didn't stop her though as she neared him she didn't see his arm dart out grab her leg and pull her down, the chloroform cloth lost she struggled against him but was alarmed that the weedy little nerd she'd first met was now a lot stronger than her.

"Mon cher." She gasped as he pinned her to the bed.

"Cara mia. I do not want to play these games anymore." He panted as held both of her tiny wrists in one hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Games?" Wednesday Addams had never been at a disadvantage, her brain usually powered over brawn.

"This trivial one Wednesday where you put me into some form of torture. You are naïve of the effects this has on both of us. You bury it, I can bury it no longer." Joel led the porcelain skinned girl up to the attic.

"You knew…" She stopped. He had known this is where she was going to torture him next. But instead it was her who was strapped into the chair, the leather restraints tight against her wrists. There was that strange feeling bubbling up in her stomach again and she shifted her legs as if to relieve the tension.

"Cara mia." Joel stroked the side of her face.

"You do not scare me Glicker."

"You no longer scare me Wednesday, you excite me, you fill me with a burning passion and love and I simply can be away from you no longer. But I fear to my impatient love drenched soul that I must wait a little longer until you see sense." He undid her braids and brushed her hair out, stroking it over her shoulders.

"Why Mr Glicker must you play this silly game when you know I can outsmart you." She closed her eyes, holding her will against the goosebumps down her skull and back.

"Wednesday Addams, you are incredibly dumb when it comes to the world." Joel Glicker kissed the top of her head and left her in her dark attic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A Second little part! I'm thoroughly impressed with myself to churn this chapter out! Anyway please enjoy this second parter and leave a review or message me to tell me what you think.

* * *

Wednesday Addams pondered her supposed victim's words while she absorbed that the tables had been turned on her by the weak minded boy the Addams' had taken in for the summer.

'Dumb? She wasn't stupid, she was a psychopath, a genius, talented in all forms of death, both before and after. She had made death an art form. Her IQ was ridiculously high and she had the potential of being a never caught killer, one that would befuddle the do-gooding authorities for centuries to come; a modern day Ripper, even with the advances in Science.' She told herself this as her eyes wandered around the attic, her brain already calculating her chances of escape. _Not high._ It concluded.

'What on Hell's doorstep did he mean dumb?!" Wednesday was outraged by this insult and spent a long part of the night raking over her possible stupidities and found none. She barely realised that dawn had started to break in the East window and illuminated the weaponry in the attic. It was the gleam of an impressive sword that held her attention drawing her tired mind from puzzling out Joel's words. Suddenly her brain opened a channel in her head that took her attention away from the Katana from Empress Shotoku's reign.

Something her mother said that made Joel's words fall into place.

"_That feeling deep within your stomach Wednesday is not always a passion to kill. There's another kind of passion that you are unwise to my dear." _

"_Unwise, Mother, I think you'll find I am smarter than anyone here!" Wednesday had crossed her arms and given her mother a slit eyed stare. _

"_Smarter in some ways Wednesday, but not all. You have not yet accessed a much more primal knowledge deep within you. You hid it in chemicals and weaponry." Morticia had held her daughter's shoulder and looked deep within the unflinching gaze of the teen and saw only a small amount of life. Morticia Addams knew that for the passion that lay in both bloodlines; no matter how morbid they both were, Addams' women were the embodiment of life. _

"_I simply do not believe Mother there is anything better than learning…and carrying out ancient torture forms." Wednesday had left the conversation, retreating to her bedroom unable to digest the idea that there was something more pleasurable than that of causing pain. _

Sudden heat pooled in Wednesday's stomach as the startling idea of Joel unwillingly entered her head. She heard his light footsteps and held her head high as he opened the door.

"Did you sleep well Cara Mia?" The young man looked at the defiant teen still firmly strapped in the chair. He eyed her warily.

At the sight of Joel holding Shotoku's katana as a precaution while he checked her bonds the heat flared again; a sharp burst of desire filled Wednesday from head to toe. Not many would ever have guessed from her cold demeanour that her insides felt liquefied.

However he did, he saw the light in her usually blank eyes and grinned to himself. 'Finally.' He thought as he watched the unconscious tensing of her hands against the leather.

Wednesday at first thought herself ill with the temperature her body was rocketing up to, but it clicked again and her psychopathic brain took a step back to analyse what was happening as Mr Glicker pulled up a dusty antique stool, the katana held across his lap.

"Wednesday you do not scare me anymore." Joel murmured looking deep into her eyes seeing the spark of life burning brighter and brighter. "You have tried to kill me on various occasions and have scarred me more times than I bear to count, but regardless of all that you still set me aflame with every derogatory word that comes from your lips." He watched the unusual girl still under his words. "I told you I no longer want to play this game anymore Miss Addams." Her eyes closed she processed his words.

"Well I wish to play Mr Glicker." Wednesday was pleased that her voice didn't crack from the ache and wash of chemicals her body had been pelted with. "I wish to play this game you speak, and I believe you'll be far more scarred when I've finished with you." Her eyes snapped open again and Joel saw a heat in her eyes now, much more than the spark of a few moments before, she was truly an Addams' woman now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Right then, well firstly my muse hits me at odd times so I'm sorry for the two week delay, also I didn't know how lemony to go so please review and tell me how graphic it should be, many thanks! Anyhoo please enjoy and review because that always helps! Much appreciated!

* * *

Wednesday was true to her word; she wanted to play and did scar him again. She caught him unawares as he wandered through their graveyard paying respect to the deceased Addams' members. He stopped by Debbie's grave a smile on his lips as he remember Wednesday's first attempt to kill him. He paused at Mother and Father Addams' grave and bowed his head in respect, a fatal mistake.

He woke some time later in a damp room, lit with torches, the resin of the wood reminding him of Chippewa. Clicking his neck to ease the stiffness, Joel was glad Wednesday had left his glasses on so he could at least make out where he was. Concluding that he was beneath the earth he mentally sought the many sound proofed torture rooms that Wednesday liked to play in.

Giving a small groan in pain as he felt how tightly he was bound to the stake, he was rewarded with the soft sound of a laugh, triumphant at finally besting him.

"We're beneath the Crypt." He said drily and heard her huff. "Do you not think, Cara Mia that I check your hiding places to see where you plan to put me next?" The soft lilt to Joel's voice sent shivers down the psychopath's spine. "Come into the light Cara Mia." He begged and she rewarded him.

"I wish to learn Mr Glicker and decided you would be the perfect test subject." He groaned inwardly; she sounded detached and unemotional as if the passion she had discovered was being pushed further into her black soul.

"Not again Wednesday." He whispered attempting to tug his hands free from the cord behind the thick wooden pole. She cocked her head; for all the games they had played usually he was willing to reciprocate and play but tonight he looked bored." How do you plan to scar me again Wednesday?" Joel raised an eyebrow and stared. "What can it be this time? Acid perhaps? I noticed there were one or two bottles missing when Grandmama was cooking." She scowled, acid had been the plan and now he ruined it. "Release me Wednesday." He ordered and in return she felt her traitorous body almost leap to do his bidding.

"I wish to learn Mr Glicker." She all but snarled in an attempt to keep herself in check.

"I thought we would be past this now Wednesday. Maybe I overestimated your intelligence and passion for learning. I believed by now Wednesday you would have covered every possible form known to man or beast." Joel sighed leaning back against the post, wiggling slightly to ease the pressure on his hands. Closing his eyes he waited for the dark young woman to make up her mind.

She watched him as he rested his head back on the stake, she watched as he shifted slightly and his clothes bunched behind from where she had strapped him against the post firmly. His muscles were suddenly brought into definition against the taut fabric and she pushed his physique out of her mind as she had always done before now but it came floating back.

Wednesday licked her lips softly and reached up to unbutton his shirt. He jumped beneath her touch; she felt his body flush with heat even in the damp air beneath the crypt. Reaching the last button she let his shirt flap open and trailed her nails across his chest, she heard him whimper as she lightly scratched the pale flesh. No mark and no blood yet the feeling it gave her felt like twenty times that when she truly hurt him. The feeling zipped through her body head to toe and landed firmly in the pit of her stomach heating her from the inside.

Her barely aware mind let her body talk as she stepped closer, fingertips not nails now trailing the path from shoulder to shoulder, then down along his ribs. They faltered when they reached his belt but somewhere she found a sense of courage and unbuckled. His heavy breathing and soft Spanish curses stoked the heat within her body even more and she fumbled slightly with the belt.

"Wednesday!" He cried out as she pulled the belt from the loops of his jeans fingers brushing the button and zipper, but she stopped, drew back and heard him growl. "Don't you dare Wednesday." She barely recognised the man in front of her. Wild eyed he was like an animal and that made her hotter than ever.

"Joel …" He pulled back from the animalistic lust that was threatening to overtake him as he heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"Wednesday, let me go." He murmured and was pleased to see her snap open his bonds. Taking her in his arms he kissed her as though his life depended on it. Wrapping his arms around her waist he felt hers coil around the back of his neck and her kiss was just as furious as his.

"Joel…" She repeated as they drew away for air. But he placed a finger on her slightly swollen lips and gazed at her.

"Slowly Cara Mia, slowly, we'll take our time." He whispered against the soft skin of her neck, pressing soft kisses that made her shiver beneath his touch. One of her hands wrapped around the soft curls of his hair and held him to her body, the other had a firm grasp on his backside.

Inside Wednesday's head there was pandemonium, it was sheer chaos; like a supercomputer with a virus. Her animalistic instincts were pushing rational thought and logic out of the window; they also pushed aside her murderous intents and left lust and love in its place. It was as one of Joel's hands dipped down her body that complete rationalisation left and she went on pure instinct.

Pulling his body closer to hers she felt the bulge beneath the denim and moaned softly. Her moan sent shivers to his core and he lifted her up, tugging a voluminous amount of black skirt out of the way, her legs wrapped around his waist instantly. Making soft noises in the back of their throats as contact between them was heightened, Joel took the initiative and pressed her against the earthy wall of the crypt.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A thousand apologies for the delay, I have no reason for I have been off for so long and the muse has fled for a nicer realm. But she returned long enough for me to create this little chapter. There is a small amount of smut. Nothing major and give me a heads up on the birthday gifts - do they fit or not? Once again please enjoy :)

* * *

They never got any further on that occasion than heated kisses; Pugsley stuck his head in the open grave and called their names. Thankfully he was blithely unaware of his sister's position and he merrily turned back to dilapidated family home.

But that was one occasion, there had been many more since and the lovers lost their virginities to one another at the edge of the swamp.

Gradually Joel knocked down the barriers that remained within the dark girl's head and around her heart; he chipped away at her defences until she found him under her skin and the object of her desire.

"You're right Mama." She said one day as the pair pruned the rose bushes and cared for Cleopatra and her 'children'.

"About?" Morticia turned to her daughter, her face a picture of innocence.

"There is something greater in life than that of torture and murder." Wednesday mirrored her mother's innocent look but now Morticia noticed her eyes burned with a passion when young Mr Glicker slipped into her daughter's thoughts.

Wednesday's 18th was a suitably morbid affair, the cake iced a dark purple, real cobwebs scattered across it, an electric chair carefully moulded from icing by Joel adorned it. She blushed at the sight of it; something that made both her mother and Grandmama smile to themselves and her father begin to worry.

Her presents were also fitting; Pugsley bought her a new hacksaw and mobile vice. Her mother gave her a clipping of Cleopatra that Wednesday named Iracebeth after Alice in Wonderland. Her father had given her the blackened sign of camp Chippewa to his only daughter. Pugsley had chewed off the ear of a teddy and gave her the ear, following his sister in breaking his toys quite beautifully. Grandmama's gift had been a recipe book, one she'd received on her own 18th and added to over the years. Lurch had sewn her a voodoo doll of her blonde classmate Mercedes Ritza. While Fester and Dementia had gathered every piece of knowledge they could find and remember on the Bermuda triangle and made a scrapbook from it. Margaret and Cousin Itt had sent her a brand new shovel and pick axe.

Joel's gift was last and somewhat worried her; she knew the boy had a dark side to rival her own but he was far more modest than she was – he was hardly going to announce their trysts around the Addams' land in the middle of her birthday. Instead he bought her a simple red ring, the faceted stone reflected the roaring fire light and she smiled at the simple gift.

Wednesday never heard her father's frantic whispers to her mother nor did she listen to the soft threats he whispered as he finally realised Joel and Wednesday were more than friends. She zoned out on the smatters of French that her mother used to placate Gomez she focused only on Joel's anxious face. She turned her eyes away from the wrought iron ring towards his face and he saw the passion ignite in her eyes – the soft smouldering look that sent him weak at the knees and hard in the groin. He wanted her family gone so he could make her scream but instead he waited those torturous hours with soft touches and his own heated stare.

Finally, like a true gentleman he offered his arm for her and walked around the graveyard. The pair ignored her Grandmama's snort; Lurch's knowing grunt and her father's slip into his native tongue. They turned away from Morticia's soothing French while she lead her furious husband upstairs with the promise of _baise._

When they waited by the shallow graves, her hand slid from his arm to his fingers and they twined the digits together.

"I do not believe we've christened this spot Joel." She said in a soft whisper. The soft brush of her lips against his ear as she stood on her toes to reach him, her nails digging into his arm to steady herself, the slight tensing of her fingers still with his all set his body on alert.

"It's too visible Cara Mia, I think your father will be most upset to see his only daughter against the tree with his lodger." Joel bent down to her lips, locking his free hand around her hips.

"You think I care Mon Cher?"

"My darling, I know you are a dark spirit, but not even you would stoop to necrophilia." He leant his forehead against hers. Her eyes widened, she never thought of her over protective father – in her head she was always the more dangerous to Joel, and the hardest to prove to. But the once weedy little boy had managed it. The father side never entered her head.

"Fine, we won't here, the old willow tree at the edge of the estate will work well for us." She smiled wickedly.

"I have created a monster in introducing you to the world of physical pleasure." Joel rolled his eyes, she was truly insatiable.

It was not as if Gomez would've seen his precious daughter in the shallow graves, Morticia had his manacled to the bed and was wielding her favourite implement before him; he was in heaven.

Wednesday mewled as her lover savagely bit at the porcelain skin of her neck, her nails scratching at his exposed forearms, his suit jacket beneath them, his bow tie also discarded, his shirt unbuttoned while he'd become increasingly dextrous when it came to her corset. He had it down to three and half minutes minutes with sight, seven minutes without. She whimpered as he peeled off the last of her fabric, her skirt gone and her body clad only in soft black negligee's lay before him.

His animalistic fervour had her begging for mercy as he kissed and nipped at the pale expanse of skin before him. But she got her own back, her talon like nails ripped at his skin as he thrust into her.

"Mon cher!" She cried when his lips sought hers, her eyes fluttered closed and it was here that Joel saw the most vulnerable side of Wednesday; at first he'd slowed to admire the innocence but she'd noticed his stare and shuttered her sincere side, so instead he saw only glances as the haze of sexual lust ensnared him. He growled out her name as her hips rose to meet him stroke for stroke, the blood pouring from the scratch marks dripping onto the dirt beside her, his eyes watching every flutter of her lashes, the parting of her lips. He groaned, he was ready but she wasn't. Without warning he slipped his arms around her back and lifted her into his lap, impaling her deeper.

"Wednesday." He whimpered as the feeling changed, knocking him closer to the point. They sat like so, both on the brink yet calming themselves slightly and stared at one another.

"I love you Wednesday Addams." He smiled and rotated his hips making her gasp. "With or without weapons he added cheekily.

"I love you too Joel Glicker." She bent her head to whisper in his ear and clenched her inner muscles, smirking as he let out a low groan.

"Stop torturing me Wednesday." He begged and saw the light dance in her eyes.

"That's the whole fun of the game." Her smile widened. "To torture you." She pressed her lips to his neck, laughing softly as he shivered. "With or without weapons." She bit the skin and rolled him back atop her. "Finish the game Joel." She coaxed and her lover needed no second plea. His growls and moans echoed around the silent swamp and her soft screams let him know that she had stopped torturing him and he spilled himself into her.

As they lay there in a nest of their discarded clothes, his arms around her soft body he let out a soft snicker.

"What?" Wednesday raised her eyebrows, the hard mask of a psychopath back into place.

"I won the game, you let me finish it." He grinned from ear to ear as he heard her snort of disbelief.

* * *

A/N: A quickie before I go, shall this be the last chapter or not... decisions decisions?

As for the french... I got through that exam two years ago and never remembered a thing apart from poubelle which is bin! (unhelpful)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This I believe will be my last chapter and almost as a little epilogue because the game in practically finished! Anyway, thank you my lovely readers it has been a blast.

Epilogue:

Wednesday Addams sat perfectly still beneath her father's gaze while Joel fidgeted every so often. Morticia stood by the fireplace and smiled at her strange husband.

"A baby?" Gomez closed his eyes slowly.

"Yes Father, a baby." Wednesday's eyes flicked towards her mother who beamed at the news. Finally, for many years she had panicked that her only daughter was going to end up alone and insane; at least Morticia had the comforting thought that she wouldn't be alone.

"A baby?!" Gomez repeated, his hand rubbing across his forehead. "My little daughter is going to have a baby?!" He cried out suddenly standing. Wednesday rolled her eyes, he was going to be his usual self with over dramatized gestures and emotionally soaked words. Was it any wonder she was so emotionally barren?

"Gomez, it's lovely we're going to be grandparents!" Morticia rested a dainty hand on his shoulder and gave him a knowing look. "Do you remember how your mother reacted when she found out we were expecting?" A haunted look crossed Gomez's features and he nodded, seemingly defeated.

It wasn't until they left Mr Addam's scrutinising look that Joel tugged on Wednesday's hand, turned her around and kissed her hard.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He whispered. Her dark eyed grin still gave him shivers, partly out of fear but mainly out of lust.

"Joel, it's just another player in the game."

* * *

A/N: A relatively short ender as well it didn't really need much in my opinion, if you thought it needed more do tell :) Thank you and goodnight


End file.
